Slow and Steady
by Michi41
Summary: Brittany believes that Rory and Sugar's relationship isn't serious enough after Rory gives that hint, so she takes it upon herself to give him... 'dating' advice. Advice that embarrasses Rory greatly. One-shot.


**This is my first Glee one-shot, and I'm so excited about it! This is an idea that I don't think has ever been used, so obviously, I'm going to use it. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Any character mentioned or seen in here belongs to RIB.**

* * *

Rory Flanagan sighed as he hung up the telephone he had just used to contact Sugar Motta, his girlfriend. She had seemed to be in a bit of a hurry, as her mother was holding a party, and their conversation couldn't have been more than three minutes. And it had been _kind of _awkward.

* * *

"_Hello," he had said cheerfully over the landline. Brittany, with whom he lived with, as he was just an exchange student from Ireland that lived with her family, was nearby him, attempting to teach her cat Lord Tubbington how to do a cheer. Obviously, it wasn't going well._

"_Oh, hey Rory," Sugar told him hurriedly. He could hear some rattling going on in the background, conversations. "It's GREAT to hear your awesome voice again, but I'm kinda busy. I'm SO sorry. My mom's holding one of her billion parties again." He could almost picture her rolling her eyes. "So yeah, I can't talk long. What's up?"_

"_The sky?" He smirked at himself for saying that. He was grateful towards his friend Sam Evans, who had taught him that when he was at his house for Christmas vacation._

_She giggled a little, but it almost sounded forced, much to his dismay. "No, really, what's up?" _

_He shrugged, and then cursed his stupidity when he realized that she couldn't see it. Blushing, he said it verbally. "I don't know. I just yearned to listen to you talk."_

"_Aww, Rory, that's sweet. Oh crap. I've REALLY gotta go, my mom's glaring at me. See you later."_

"_Sure thing," he replied, biting his lip._

_She hung up before he did, which only made him all the more annoyed._

* * *

Thinking about this conversation only made him more confused about the whole thing, so he decided to watch Brittany and the cat.

"No, Lord Tubbington," Brittany said in her usual calm voice to her pet, who did nothing but purr quietly. "When you cheer, you don't sit there. You have to be loud, or else Coach Sylvester will be ticked at you." She shrugs. "I told you that you shouldn't have taken up smoking. It only makes your body weaker."

Rory had to struggle not to laugh at his friend's naivety as he responded. "You know he's just a cat, Britt," he reminded her. "He can't do stuff that humans can."

"Sure he can," Brittany said indignantly. "He can clean the house. You saw him when I was putting together that part of the tape for me and Santana."

The Irish teenager couldn't argue with that. "True," he admitted.

"But I guess you're kind of right." She bit her lip as she looked at Lord Tubbington, who only glanced back up at her in an uninterested fashion. "Lord Tubbington just has to quit smoking before he can cheer. That makes sense."

"Yes, Brittany," he told her. "Yes it does."

She nodded before somehow managing to pick up the cat and stroke him. How she did that, Rory did not know, because whenever _he _tried to pick the heavy thing up, it would only yowl in protest and run away.

"So who were you just on the magic device with?" the blond wondered as she struggled to hold on to the cat, who was looking more and more irritated every second. "I've been trying to figure out how to use it, but I don't know how to answer it when someone calls." Finally looking beat, she let the cat go, and he ran towards the living room like the kitchen was on fire.

The brunette decided that now would not be the best time to show his housemate how to use the phone and instead just answer her question. "Sugar," he said, looking away in slight embarrassment. Sugar and Brittany had been sort-of friends during the whole thing with the Troubletones, but afterwards, they acted like the other didn't exist. Therefore, Rory always found it awkward to talk about his girlfriend in front of Brittany. It was just weird.

But if Brittany showed any irritation, she did a good job at hiding it. All she did was smile that sweet smile she often gave people. "That's so cool."

"I suppose." He shrugged. "But our conversation wasn't that long. All we did was chat for about a minute before she had to go."

"You know, I don't often understand what you say," his friend noted, and Rory tried not to show his annoyance over the fact that another person didn't understand his accent. It wasn't _that _hard. She continued as he contemplated his thoughts over the matter. "But I know exactly what you're thinking about this time."

Suddenly, Rory snapped back into reality. Brittany actually had a clue over something he said? Really? "What do you think?" he asked her.

"_I _think," she told him, lips curling into a grin. "That you want to make out with her, and you need my advice." She clapped her hands once before throwing one up into the air. "I knew it!"

"Um…Brittany," he muttered, aware of how red his cheeks were turning. "That's not-"

"You know, I've made out with like, every person in the school, girls _and _boys alike. Did I tell you that?"

"Uh huh," he murmured, thinking back to the beginning of school when he'd had a crush on her. That had _not _gone over well with Brittany's girlfriend Santana.

"So I can give you some advice on the whole making out thing," Brittany informed Rory as he put his head in his hand. What was he thinking? He wasn't even that disappointed that Sugar had had to cut him off; he knew how busy her mother's parties could be. Now he had gotten himself into this mess. And if Sugar found out?

_Awkward._

"So here's what I need to know. Have you even kissed yet? Or what do you call it? Slopped?"

"Snogged," he sighed, deciding to just go with whatever she was saying. As Santana said, it made things easier for everyone. "And no."

"Fantastic." She grinned, and he noticed that she now had a piece of notebook paper in her hands and was writing stuff down. Right, she had been a reporter for the McKinley high newspaper. "So that makes things even better, because then she won't see it coming."

Oh God. Rory knew he had to stop this before it got bad. Forget the whole going with the flow thing; now he was horrified. "Brittany, I-"

"No, no, don't interrupt. This is serious business," she told him, her facial expression now growing serious as well. "You've gotta know this stuff. Or else, you're not gonna keep her."

"All right Britt, this is crazy," he proclaimed, standing up. "Sugar and I aren't breaking up anytime soon. We've only been going out for four months."

"And Santana and I have for not much longer than that, and we're a lot more serious."

"We're not you and Santana, Britt," he informed her, and she fell silent as he continued to speak as gently as possible to her. "We're more relaxed than you two. Not that that's a bad thing," he said quickly when she began to frown. "But we're taking things on a…slower route, you could say. We haven't even known each other for a year, whereas the both of you have much longer."

She nodded slowly, probably thinking over this information. "Yeah. I mean, I still don't really understand what you're saying, but it sounds smart. And I'm not smart." She chuckled. "I'll still be in school with you next year, which is totally awesome, right?"

"Completely," he assured her.

"Good," Brittany said. She stood up and tossed the notebook to the side, stretching the body she had gotten thanks to being such a great dancer. Rory couldn't help but stare. "Now I've got to get back to Lord Tubbington. Last week, he got pulled over on the highway for speeding." She shook her head in dismay at her overweight feline. "So now we have to pay a fine. It sucks."

"I'm sorry," Rory chuckled as he tried commanding his brain for him to stop blushing. "He sure is a handful."

"Uh huh." She gave him one quick smile before hurrying into the living room.

Watching her, Rory thought of the conversation they had just had and was grateful it hadn't gotten too far before he cut it off. Although he had wanted to kiss Britt before, he had realized that it wasn't the best idea to rush into things.

All of a sudden, the phone rang again. Startled by the sudden noise, Rory picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" he asked the person on the other line.

"Hey Rory." He grinned at the sound of his girlfriend's pitchy, yet full of such cuteness, voice coming over the line.

"Why hello there. And who do we have here?" he teased her over the line, and he heard her giggle.

"It's Sugar, silly," she teased back. "So anyway, the party got cancelled due to my mom forgetting a cake, and how can you not have a cake at a party?"

"I'm not sure," he agreed.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to come over or something…I don't know, I'm just bored. Can you? Please?"

"Of course," he said, smiling while doing so. "Right now?"

"Yeah. Is that okay? I mean, I know my daddy can be a bit intimidating, but once you _really _get to know him, then-"

"Yes, Sugar. It's fine," he interrupted, knowing how much she could ramble when she wanted to. "I'll be over as soon as possible."

"Thank you! Aw crap, my mom's calling me. Seriously, can she ever get a break?" He heard her moan. "So yeah, see ya."

"Mmm-hmm."

Sugar hung up first. Again. Although normally this would have annoyed Rory, it didn't this time, because he would see her soon anyways.

And he would _not _be taking Brittany's advice about making out, at least, not for a _little_ while. After all, he knew the motto. Slow and steady wins the race.

* * *

**So…were all the characters in-character enough? Please tell me, because I like to know things!**


End file.
